


Exhibition Match

by EroPrincess



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: Kung Lao takes an interest in the Emerald Assassin after she shows her gratitude for his assistance in rescuing her best friend and defeating Shao Kahn.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exhibition Match](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477754) by EroPrincess. 



> Here I am writing another _Mortal Kombat_ one-shot simply because I’m disappointed we’re not receiving any information about _MK11_. I wanted to write something for Kung Lao/Jade. I honestly don’t even know why I’m a fan of this couple. I have no real logical reason to support these two as an item, especially since neither of them is interested in romance, or interacted with each other. Both Jade and Kung Lao are wholly devoted to protecting their respective realms and remaining by their best friend’s sides. Plus, I know Smoke/Jade are more popular amongst the _MK_ fanbase. But Smoke’s body constantly emits well… smoke, even when he’s not using his powers. I can only imagine that he stinks all the time. And that doesn’t make for good sexy fanfiction. So, the Smoke/Jade pairing is a no-go for me. Plus, Kung Lao is fine and Smoke’s design in _MK9_ is…
> 
> So, as I was saying, yeah this is just an innocent one-shot featuring two attractive people sexily teasing the other. There’s no smut in this one. Sorry guys. Kung Lao is such a good guy (with a sharp wit, sharp tongue, and sharper hat), and we all know Jade’s not above using her feminine wiles to gain the upper hand in battle. I wanted to see how these two very different people would clash, so-to-speak, in such a manner. And this is what my imagination came up with. Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and I’m naming the Kung Lao/Jade pairing JadeLao because they need a nickname.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own _Mortal Kombat_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and ‘em. I don’t work for those companies or people; I write for fun.
> 
>  **Music inspirations:** Marques Houston’s _Naked_ album and Jodeci’s “What About Us” song.
> 
>  **Summary:** Kung Lao takes an interest in the Emerald Assassin after she shows her gratitude for his assistance in rescuing her best friend and defeating Shao Kahn. This is an _MK9_ rewrite inspired by the final _Shaolin Monks_ battle. Does that even make sense?
> 
>  **Extra info:** I’m using Kungy’s _MK9_ personality for this. I rather enjoyed his sarcastic, witty humor and playful nature in that game. It was refreshing from his rather stoic seriousness. I’m also using Jade’s _Shaolin Monks_ design. I personally think it’s her best design to date.
> 
>  **Warning:** I don’t have a beta-reader, so forgive any grammatical errors you may find. I’m writing  & editing this solo-dolo!
> 
>  **Update April 30, 2019** : The chapters for Exhibition Match are revised, edited, longer, and you can read the uncut/explicit version on my DreamWidth account.

**Part I**

Their coquettish play started roughly around a week after Shao Kahn’s defeat. This provocative game of… Kung Lao wasn’t sure what to call it. The Shaolin monk surmised it’s something akin to Tag; the Edenian vixen using titillating gestures and sultry motions to see if she could successfully break his monastery teachings and tag her “it”.

More accurately the seductress standing in front of him would tease him with her supple, yet firmly toned body. Centuries of rigorous training and kombat kept her frame in immaculate shape. His dark brown eyes focused unwaveringly on the voluptuous curves of her cleavage and the defined muscles of her brown thighs. He truly appreciated the time, effort, and work she put into taking care of herself. The Gods truly blessed this extraordinary woman.

Or perhaps he was reading too much into their situation and the Edenian General was simply being herself. After witnessing and experiencing her kombat prowess firsthand, Kung Lao knew all too well the assassin wasn’t above flaunting her femininity and relying on allurement to gain the upper hand in battle. And she carried that charm off the battlefield, too. To her sharp, piercing stare with her green eyes, her wanton mannerisms, the natural deep tone of her voice, right down to the sway of her full hips moving in tune with her salacious high-heeled gait, no one in Outworld, Netherrealm, or Earthrealm could ever deny his mind’s current distraction was indeed all _woman_.

Not wanting to ponder about their _situation_ too much, the razor hat-wielder decided he was going to enjoy the time they spent together. Even if it was just to see how this would all play out in the end before he and his comrades traveled back to Earthrealm. The mere thought of indulging in whatever this was between the two of them, the risk of tiptoeing along the thin line between Shaolin warrior and decadent sinner made adrenaline rush through his veins with excitement and anticipation. An impish smirk curved Kung Lao’s lips while his calloused fingers tilted his hat downward, hiding his dark gaze from her. However, his eyes could still see past the sharp, razor brim of his headgear at her body moving, muscles contracting, and a light sheen of sweat made her bronzed skin glisten as she stretched her body.

“Even with your hat concealing your eyes, I can still sense you watching me, Lao.” The kunoichi breathily husked to him, which in turn made his smirk curve wider.

Jade.

The Emerald Assassin is what Outworlders called her because of her sharp wit and sharper triple-bladed boomerang, which she expertly used along with a retractable bojutsu staff to mercilessly kill her opponents without hesitation.

The Emerald Vixen is what Kung Lao mentally referred to her as. Along with her boomerang and staff, she often used her body as a weapon, distracting her foes with her unique beauty and killer body, and Kung Lao was no different. Ensnared by her cleverness, charisma, and sex appeal, the Shaolin monk had to use all his willpower to fight temptation before it was only a matter of time he tagged her in their libidinous game and she indeed became “it.”

Together they stood in Jade’s private training room located in Shao Kahn’s palace; well his _former_ palace. The Outworld sorcerer was defeated by Kung Lao along with his best friend Liu Kang.

The large chamber was decorated with floor-to-ceiling mirrors erected on three sides of the walls, including the ceiling, with a polished wood floor. The fourth wall was a large patio with floor-to-ceiling double doors made of glass and speckled in gold trimming, with large gold, curved handles to accommodate it. The doors led to a spacious grassy training ground where Jade sparred with various training partners. The patio also served as the entrance and exit for the training room.

Four steel floor-to-ceiling poles were installed several feet from the other. On one of the poles, Jade was currently stretching her legs along the smooth metal in a standing split. Her hand grasped the heel of her boot, which reached past her forehead along the pole. She looked at Kung Lao’s reflection as he stood behind her with his back rested against one of the other poles. His ankles were crossed, and his arms were folded casually over his chest.

Lifting his head to get a better look at her, the razor hat-wielder chuckled and admitted, “You got me.” He removed his hat and placed it on the floor by his feet. Lifting himself off the pole, he took a few steps towards her and said, “You command the attention of many, Jade.” And this was true considering he watched her stretch and work her body in the room for over two hours.

His dark eyes widened in surprise as he watched as the Edenian righted her body from the standing split and place both of her legs on the floor. She lifted her arms over her head, reaching up behind her to grab the pole. Using her upper body strength, she flipped her body upside down, lifting herself off the floor. Releasing and grabbing the pole again using swift motions of her hands and thighs, Jade raised her body higher and higher from the floor, all the while remaining upside down.

Her grip around the metal remained tightly secured. Jade stretched her arms outward, distancing her body at arms-length from the pole. She pointed her heeled boots towards the ceiling, keeping her spine straight, joints locked, muscles relaxed, and looked down at the Shaolin kombatant. His eyes were wide as he witnessed her impressive strength and balance. She softly chuckled at his perplexed countenance.

“It is important for me to always keep my balance and core strength intact. Using my staff requires me to utilize my body in various ways to gain the advantage in kombat.” Smiling down at him the General added, “But of course, I’m sure you knew that already, Lao.” There was a double entendre in her words and the Earthrealmer already knew the assassin was referring to their initial meeting when they battled.

The bun in her blackish-brown textured hair loosened from the two sticks securing it. Tight coils fell, suspending in mid-air as she remained upside down near the ceiling.

Kung Lao quietly studied the woman above him. Jade was wearing a sleeveless black and green training leotard. The top half was green with a large keyhole opening with black lining. The opening showed black stitches in a crisscross pattern from the neckline down to her navel, exposing quite a bit of her cleavage. The bottom half of the leotard was jet-black and high-cut, showing off the entirety of her bronze thighs.

Gone was her kunoichi mask and the razor hat-wielder surmised it was simply because she was training in her private chamber and therefore didn’t need it. He would never admit it aloud, but he was thankful her gorgeous face wasn’t concealed behind her veil. Her soft face was also clear of makeup, making Kung Lao appreciate her beauty even more. She wore green thigh-high high-heeled boots with black designs, elongating the appearance of her lithe legs.

Her hands were covered in black and green gloves to protect her fingers from becoming calloused by the constant usage of her staff. He also assumed the gloves enabled her to grip the staff and pole more securely.

The Shaolin felt his loins stirring to life again, and once more he had to rely on his Wu Shi teachings and willpower to keep his body from reacting in kind. Despite his monastery training and vow to celibacy, Kung Lao discovered it difficult to keep his lust in check. Especially in the presence of the Emerald Vixen. He whispered a quick prayer to rebuke temptation in Mandarin to the Elder Gods.

Once he recovered from his immediate shock at Jade’s movements Kung Lao grinned before saying, “Yes that is true. However,” he took a step closer to her and continued. “It is also equally important to train the mind. One also must remain mentally sharp if they want to gain the upper hand in battle. A kombatant should never be caught off-guard. Wouldn’t you agree, Jade?”

A devious smirk stretched Jade’s lips and she instantly knew Kung Lao was also referencing their first encounter. “No, I suppose not, Lao.”

As he took another step towards her, he thought back to the first time they met…

* * *

 

 _A week before Shao Kahn’s defeat_ …

Kung Lao stood near the edge of an isolated, grassy cliff on Shang Tsung’s island that was suspended high above the ocean. Large, heavy waves of water crashed violently against the rocks that were rooted at the bottom of the cliff’s shore. He looked past the grassy edge into the warm, setting sun, indicating afternoon was ending and the evening was nearing.

The tenth Mortal Kombat tournament was still well underway. He lamented on his loss to Netherrealm’s specter, Scorpion. Balling his fists in anger, Kung Lao gritted his teeth as he thought about how humiliating it was to lose his very first match, him breaking into the tournament notwithstanding. Thus, not proving his words true when he told Earthrealm’s protector and his mentor, Raiden, that he was Liu Kang’s equal.

The Thunder God left his presence a few moments ago to speak with Liu Kang; after reprimanding the razor hat-wielder like a child. Kung Lao had to be reminded that not only were his skills not on par with his best friend's, whom he shared a brotherly rivalry with, but his impulsiveness to prove himself is the reason he lost in the first place! He didn’t know which was more embarrassing: being defeated by an overly-emotional hell spawn in front of everyone, or remaining in Liu Kang’s shadow?

As if the sting of losing so publicly didn’t wound his pride enough, Kung Lao had to begrudgingly watch Liu Kang beat every kombatant he faced in the tournament. His best friend succeeded so well that he became the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress far in the tournament.

The Shaolin warrior kept his thoughts private although he knew that Raiden knew, he envied Liu Kang. His best friend was chosen by the Wu Shi Academy to represent the Shaolin monks in White Lotus Society and defend Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat. How was Kung Lao ever supposed to be taken seriously as a skillful kombatant if his masters would not allow him the privilege to prove himself? Were all the hours, days, months, and years learning under Bo’ Rai Cho’s tutelage and sparring with Liu Kang fruitless? _He_ was the Great Kung Lao’s descendant! _He_ should be the representing the White Lotus Society’s faction in this tournament! _Not_ Liu Kang!

The participants were granted one day of recess today. Tomorrow night would be the deciding factor in whether Earthrealm would be free from the clutches of Shao Kahn, or if it would fall into Outworld’s dominion. Liu Kang already defeated a telekinetic being that housed tens of thousands of souls, Ermac. However, are his flame fists enough to defeat the reigning champion, Goro? Only time will tell.

Deep inside Kung Lao wanted his best friend to win and make the White Lotus Society proud. But Kung Lao refused to lie to himself; he also wanted to be Mortal Kombat’s victor and honor his great ancestor.

Turning away from the ocean view, Kung Lao began to head back to the chambers he shared with Liu Kang, assuming Raiden was finished praising the almighty “Chosen One”. He took a few steps before feeling a speedy gust of wind whip past the left side of his face. Immediately he felt his cheek sting as the ocean air blew against it.

Touching his cheek and looking down at his hand at the specks of blood that dotted his palm, the razor hat-wielder realized it wasn’t a gust of wind that whipped past his face. A projectile zipped along his skin, cutting his cheek ever-so-slightly. He mentally noted two things; One: whoever his would-be assassin is, they handled sharpened projectiles with skilled precision. Not as skilled as him he mused, but close enough. Two: his would-be assassin wasn’t trying to outright kill him, yet. They were sending a message of warning, alerting him of their presence in his proximity. This knowledge made the hairs of Kung Lao’s neck raise in worry and adrenaline rush through his body at the thought of engaging in another fight.

He wasn’t naive to think during this time of recess that Earthrealm warriors were granted the luxury of peace, safety, and rest. The Lin Kuei were commissioned by Shang Tsung to assassinate Earthrealm kombatants to give Outworld a greater chance at victory in Mortal Kombat. And as someone who illegally broke into the tournament, Kung Lao should’ve known someone would try to kill him since he was the impetuous wild card. Even despite his loss at Scorpion’s hands.

“You and your friend are threats to Outworld’s victory in Mortal Kombat. You two will not leave this island alive. Shang Tsung wants the both of you eliminated from the tournament. Permanently.”

Kung Lao heard the voice of a female Outworld kunoichi behind him declaring his death at her hands, confirming his earlier suspicions. He also paid attention when she mentioned his friend, meaning someone was also attempting to end Liu Kang’s life. Instantly his senses were on high alert as he quickly turned in the direction of the ocean to face the woman behind the voice. He stood in a Shaolin Fist fighting stance, ready to strike down whoever was attempting to murder him and rush to his best friend’s aid in case Liu Kang needed assistance.

The moment he turned around to face his soon-to-be-killer, her visage nearly caused him to fall on his knees in shock.

There stood in front of him was the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes upon. Which isn’t saying much since he grew up in a monastery, but the way his body reacted her gorgeousness had him thinking twice about his spiritual teachings.

Her brown skin accentuated the deep green and black colors of her kombat attire. It was a halter-style, high-cut, thong leotard with asymmetrical designs made of leather that smoothed along her skin like body oil.  A large keyhole opening revealed the curves of her breasts, and Kung Lao had to wonder if she chose this attire to purposefully distract her opponents.

A silver decorative belt buckle connected to an ankle-length green loincloth with two strips of green leather wrapped around her hips, making his gaze momentarily wander to the full swells of muscle. Kung Lao’s eyes continued to peruse over the ninja and he noticed the leather, black and green ankle boots with wedge heels, adding more length to her legs and defining the curvature of her calves.

A thick, black leather wrap was enclosed around her upper right thigh with a green cloth tied around it. Elbow-length black leather gloves covered her arms, and a matching veil covered the bottom half of her face. Her hard, green eyes bore into his dark brown ones with pure malice and hatred.

Kung Lao’s gaze traveled up from her delicious thighs to her taut abs, voluptuous breasts, and finally her face. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, trying his best to keep his rising lust in check and facial expression stoic.

This Outworld warrior was beyond beautiful. Exquisite even.

The Shaolin’s heart began to race from more than just adrenaline, but he couldn’t allow his mind to wander any longer. She was sent to murder him, and he needed to swiftly defend himself and hurry to save his friend.

The woman casually rested her left hand on her hip and pointed the toe of her right boot to the ground, making her knee bend forward while elongating her smooth leg. Her stance gave off the aura of a confident woman with a bit of sass. And he admitted to himself that he liked it.

 _Focus Lao_ , _you are better than is_. _Remember your teachings_. The razor hat-wielder reminded himself. _She is nothing more than a succubus_! _Treat her accordingly_!

He watched as she raised her right arm high in the air and caught the projectile without looking over her shoulder. Again, Kung Lao found himself impressed with her precision at handling her weapon now that he has a closer view of it.

It was a steel, triple-bladed boomerang with a large emerald embedded in its center. The kunoichi clutched the heavy object by the jewel before securing it to her waist. His eyes followed her hand’s movements when she reached for the green cloth tied around her thigh wrap. She gripped a small, pink staff in her palm. The White Lotus warrior couldn’t stop the chuckles from escaping past his lips.

And to think he admired her approach to assassinate him. _To kill me_ , _she would require a weapon more sufficient_. _Such a primitive thing could never harm me_.

Before Kung Lao could prepare for what was to come next, he heard her scream the words, “Die, Shaolin!”

In the blink of an eye, he felt excruciating pain in his groin as something hit against his jewels _twice_ , followed by two piercing stabs in his gut. He was sent flying several feet from her and landed hard on his back against the grass before rolling several more feet until he eventually came to an unceremonious stop.

The razor hat-wielder squeezed his eyes shut and cupped himself, gripping his groin hard as he groaned aloud from the sharp pain in between his legs. He also had difficulty getting his breathing under control because his diaphragm was wounded from the piercing stabs it received from her attack.

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Kung Lao’s blurry vision gradually came into focus as he watched the wretched assassin sway her hips, slowly approaching him to finish the job. He noticed the tiny pink staff she wielded was now extended to her body’s length. She twirled it in her hand at her side, then above her head before disappearing in a cloud of green fog.

Ignoring the pain in his groin and midsection, Kung Lao stood on wobbly legs and blinked some more, trying to see if he could locate the woman in his immediate and peripheral vision. No such luck.

So, he closed his eyes and began to meditate, focusing his concentration on her chi to discover her location.

He heard the ocean’s waves and the light gust of wind blowing in the air. His body stilled as he checked for subtle vibration changes in the air that’ll reveal her presence.

Nothing. His surroundings were still and quiet. This ninja had more skill than he cared to admit. She completely made her entire aura vanish and left not a trace of her chi to detect where she would appear next.

Opening his eyes, Kung Lao’s vision was met with another cloud of green smoke. He couldn’t react in time before she swung the long staff towards his head.

The collision caused him knocked him high into the air, and he saw her plant the staff in the ground before grasping it and lifting her body in a backward cartwheel. Both heels of her boots knocked him in his chin, lifting him higher in the air.

The pain and the flurry of her hits were increasing, and Kung Lao knew he had to act fast if he wanted to live.

As he was falling, she aimed her staff at him and maneuvered it in quick motions across his face and chest, hitting him at rapid speeds. His body almost landed on the ground until he saw her chi cloak her body in a green glow. She used her staff to propel her body forward as she extended her leg and kicked him in his chest with all her body’s strength.

Once again, Kung Lao’s body flew across the area and landed haphazardly on the grass.

The kunoichi sauntered over to where he lay, her brown hips swaying an “S” motion. Her lids lowered, hardening her green eyes as she stared at him with malice and the intent to kill him.

She stood over him and stomped on his neck, keeping him in place and shortening his breathing. Lifting her staff above his head, she looked down at him and laughed at his wounded expression, reveling in his torment.

“It’s no surprise you lost against Scorpion. You make this _too_ easy,” the ninja husked at him, followed by a throaty chuckle. “When your pathetic soul descends to the Netherrealm, make sure you let Scorpion know Jade sent you.”

So, the succubus has a name: Jade.

She repeated the words she yelled at him earlier, “Die, Shaolin!”, before slamming the staff down with the intent to impale his skull.

A flash of neon blue light temporarily blinded the kombatant and she raised her arm to shield her eyes from the glare.

Once the light disappeared and her vision returned to focus, Jade noticed her victim was nowhere to be seen and her staff planted in the ground where his head was just moments ago.

Unnerved, she turned around in a panic, only to be met with two hard kicks from a heavy boot to her chest that took her breath away.

Jade felt her body reeling from the attack, but before her body could launch from the impact of his kicks, her body lifted upwards, then forward from a weighty force.

Once again, her eyes were blinded by the bright neon blue light and her body spun rapidly in the air. Then in an instant, she felt cuts littered all over her skin and knew her body was in contact with the bladed rim of his hat.

A pained cry escaped her lungs and filled the space around them as air grazed the lacerations along her skin, stinging the gashes.

But it wasn’t over, Kung Lao continued his attack on the assassin, determined to eliminate her as a threat.

Once he completed his spinning assault he jumped in the air and removed his hat, forcefully thrusting it into her midsection which sent her plummeting to the ground.

Jade landed hard on her back, clutching her torso as Kung Lao did earlier after her first attack. The blades of the grass and the dirt particles entering her body’s cuts made her wince. But the long, horizontal lesion across her stomach caused her the most discomfort. The wound wasn’t deep enough to require surgery, but she knew she would need stitches to close the gap judging by the way the cut was bleeding along her arm.

 _Not like this_! The Emerald Assassin thought determinedly as she stood despite her legs wanting to collapse. Her left arm remained around her waist, pressing hard against the slash to control the flow of blood. _I will not allow this overzealous Earthrealmer to defeat me_!

She loathed to admit it but beating the razor hat-wielder in kombat wasn’t going to be easy. He has proven to be more than formidable against her. Nevertheless, she was down but not out. Kung Lao _will_ die today and by _her_ hands!

Her dark brows creased as she frowned at him, wishing she could kill him just by her disparaging look alone.

Jade focused on the Shaolin’s every movement and her green irises widened in surprise when he tossed his hat behind him and it spun in place, hovering just slightly above the ground. He vanished in a flash of neon blue light, only to reappear seconds later, levitating above the ground where the hat was just in place. The weapon now rested atop his head and his boots landed gracefully on the grass.

Stretching her right arm outward, Jade’s palm glowed green and she summoned her bojutsu staff to her hand. She retracted it to its original size and secured it in the thigh holster.

For several moments both kombatants silently stared at each other, both sizing the other one up and waiting to see who would make the first move. Whether the ninja was unaware or if she simply didn’t care, Kung Lao didn’t fail to notice her battle attire was cut in _certain_ places.

The straps of her halter leotard were torn, the pieces hung loosely over her curvy breasts. The monk appreciated her buoyancy because he was more than certain he would lose the fight if her nipples were exposed to him. Again, he had to concentrate hard to fight his wandering mind from imagining what color her areolas were, or if they were quarter-size or dime-size. Suffering another humiliating defeat because he couldn’t keep his libido in check would crush his already wounded pride. That insufferable actor would never let Kung Lao live it down if he found out.

The midsection was also torn in half thanks to his previous attack, making the former solid bodysuit a two-piece. The belt with the connecting waist straps and loincloth were long gone, more than likely strewn across the grass after his spinning assault. He could see every laceration marring her skin, and despite the bruises he bestowed upon her, he still found her to be incredibly beautiful.

But he too knew he was indecent because of their fight. His ceremonial top was also torn with a large, gaping hole revealing his bruised chest. Kung Lao didn’t fail to notice his opponent’s green eyes lingering at his taut muscles exposed from the ripped fabric. He had no quarrel admitting her wandering gaze increased his self-esteem. Even during mid-fight, a woman he deemed attractive may find him equally attractive swelled his pride.

Tired of their nonsensical silence, the kunoichi stood in a Fan Zi fighting stance and spoke with venom laced in her voice.

“Keeping your distance from me will only prolong your death, Shaolin.”

“It is unwise to make assumptions, assassin. Especially against a White Lotus member.” Kung Lao replied just as he tossed his hat like a frisbee in her direction. “I’ll defeat you easily enough.”

With a sardonic chuckle, Jade’s body glowed in a magenta hue. She outright laughed at him when he became surprised that his hat phased through her body without adding another scratch to her already marred skin.

“Your projectiles are useless against me!” The kunoichi reached for her triple-bladed boomerang just as her force field dispersed. She released her hand from her stomach, ignoring the ache and jogged towards him, which quickly turned into a rapid sprint. “However, you, on the other hand, cannot say the same! _Hiyyauh_!” She hurled her boomerang in his direction at a blinding speed, but her weapon did not reach him in time. Another flash of neon blue light obscured her vision and the moment the light was gone, she felt the rim of his hat rotating along her torso, cutting into her flesh again.

“This is becoming fun,” Kung Lao’s excited voice sounded against the pounding in her ears. His body materialized in front of her and twisted twice as he landed two hard kicks against her. Jade’s body launched in the air as Kung Lao spun around, lifting the ninja off the grass. He jumped up, punched her midsection, then landed a double flying kick to her chest, which sent the kunoichi spiraling across the field. She landed in a heap and every muscle in her body hurt like hell. To her alarm, she discovered she couldn’t move and she was now at the monk’s mercy.

 _I will not beg this arrogant fool to spare my life_ , she thought angrily, mortified she could be defeated by such a person. Her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath she took. Sweat, along with gooseflesh dotted her skin as she waited for her opponent to finish her off.

“I apologize my Emperor for failing my mission. I deserve death, even if it’s at the hands of this Earthrealmer.” Jade whispered to herself. She wondered if her best friend Kitana also failed in her mission to take out Liu Kang, no doubt the other Shaolin would be just as difficult to best in kombat.

She waited as the razor-hat wielder slowly approached her before he vanished. Less than a second later he teleported directly in front of her with a conceited smirk curving his lips. Again, he had to admire her body’s natural buoyancy as the strips of her tattered kombat leotard didn’t fall from her breasts, fully exposing her to him.

“I did mention it is unwise to make assumptions,” Kung Lao began, his grin stretching as he looked down at his beaten opponent struggling to catch her breath. “But I assumed your force field would only last momentarily before I could strike my counter-attack.” Pouring salt on her figurative wound, he added, “And I was right.”

Kneeling next to her the Shaolin asked in a voice filled with cockiness, “Enjoy your affliction?”

Scowling at the haughty warrior, the kunoichi spat at him, “Spare me your hubris and just do it already.”

Although it was tempting to ask the ninja to elaborate on what “it” was she wanted him to do just to rouse her more, Kung Lao knew she wanted him to end her life. The irony of it all: Outworld sent an assassin to end his life, only with said assassin demanding that he end hers instead. Again, his pride swelled. He closed his eyes and silently prayed to his fallen ancestors. _Hopefully today I have corrected my folly with Scorpion and made you proud_.

Lifting his arm in the air, Jade impatiently waited for Kung Lao to deliver the final blow. To her shock he caught her weapon, clutching her beloved boomerang in his hand. She’d forgotten all about it!

“I would say you didn’t pose a challenge, however that would be duplicitous of me. You are formidable, Jade.” He set her treasured boomerang next to her and stood. “Nevertheless, it’s not my responsibility to assuage you of your humiliation after I defeated you in kombat. After all,” Kung Lao gave his would-be-assassin a hard stare. “It was you who attacked me first. I merely defended myself.” He turned to leave, but before he took a step, he gave her another glance over his shoulder and left the wounded ninja with his final words.

“Liu Kang _will_ defeat Goro. He _will_ win Mortal Kombat. He will save Earthrealm from merging under your Emperor’s dominion and make the White Lotus Society proud. Let today be a lesson that the Shaolin is not to be underestimated. Learn from this.”

Taking off his hat, Kung Lao reached inside the crown and retrieved a small, white rabbit by the ears. He tossed the animal in Jade’s direction, who caught it due to reflexes, and immediately regretted it once her arms began to terribly ache. He placed his hat atop his head once more and in another flash of blinding neon blue light, he was gone.

Jade lay on the ground cradling the soft animal against her bosom, pondering over what the monk just said before her eyes closed and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

 

Before Kung Lao could give a witty retort, the doors to the training room opened and a male Outworld servant wearing dark navy Mao suit with gold lining and gold leather slippers entered.

“A thousand apologies, General. I did not mean to intrude on your private training.” The servant bowed respectfully before speaking again.

Jade righted herself against the pole, her thighs wrapped tightly around the cool metal in a sitting stance. “Yes. What is it, Aadil?”

Rising to his full height Aadil informed her, “Princess Kitana wanted to let you know that she and the other Earthrealmers have gathered in The Great Hall and she wants your and Kung Lao’s presence there as well.”

Nodding her understanding, Jade replied, “Thank you Aadil. Notify Kitana we will be there shortly.”

“Yes, General.” With another bow, Aadil exited the training room after closing the glass doors.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kung Lao voiced his thoughts. “I presume everyone’s gathered together to discuss plans on what’s in store for the future.”

“I believe you are right, Lao.” Jade agreed with the monk. “My home realm Edenia has not been freed, even after Shao Khan’s defeat. Something is awry and when we find out what that something is, it will take all of our combined efforts to defeat our newest foe.”

Twirling down the steel pole, the ninja landed gracefully on her heels, never missing a step. She smirked, then winked at the slack-jawed Shaolin before saying, “Come. We must meet with our comrades to discuss what is amiss.”

The Emerald Vixen led the way out of her training room. Kung Lao picked up his hat, placed it atop his head until the razor-edged brim concealed his eyes as his gaze followed her backside to The Great Hall.

* * *

 

I must break this up into two parts, I’m already at 10 pages. I wasn’t anticipating on the fight scene being this long, but I wanted to write a descriptive fight. I really need to practice writing action scenes. I wrote an _MK_ , Jakeda one-shot last year and it just didn’t feel like an _MK_ fic. And now I know why: because it didn’t contain any fighting. I hope I’ve managed to satisfy those of you who’ve read this. More sexy time will come for these two in the next installment. Thank you again for reading!


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly a rewrite of Mortal Kombat 9 and the ending of Shaolin Monks, with dialogue between the General and the Princess. I'll admit writing their exchange was fun.
> 
> Again, I'm writing this solo-dolo, so please forgive any grammatical errors you may find while reading this.

**Part** **II**

"So, it appears you and the impulsive Shaolin have grown closer." Kitana sipped from her porcelain teacup, eyeing her best friend over the silver-edged rim with levity in her brown eyes.

"I could say the same for you and the Mortal Kombat champion." Jade also sipped from her teacup, mirth brightening her green eyes. "He's awfully quite fond of you."

Together the pair of best friends sat outside on a large, elevated Japanese-style deck located in the center Kitana's expansive private garden. After the meeting in The Great Hall, the kunoichi decided to share tea, slices of Edenian pie, and gossip. The two of them savored their temporary respite before their upcoming inevitable battle with the Brotherhood of Shadow.

Setting down her cup on the silver tray that rested atop a wooden table in between them, Kitana folded her hands in her lap, looked Jade in her eyes, and confided in her. "Liu Kang is… _different_ from any man I've met. He spared my life after I attempted to assassinate him, taking clemency for my worry of Shao Kahn's displeasure of my failure."

Following suit, the General placed her teacup next to the Princess' and reached for a slice of Edenian pie. After taking a quick bite of the delectable dessert, Jade admitted, "When I sought out Raiden's aid to rescue you from imprisonment in Shao Kahn's tower, the Thunder God wanted to abandon you and send his kombatants to the Kolosseum to compete in the tournament. However, Liu Kang went against his wishes, insisting your liberation was more dire than Mortal Kombat."

Thinking about how Earthrealm's protector would callously abandon her best friend after the deity convinced her to turn against their former Emperor set Jade's temper alight. She didn't fully trust the Thunder God after he showcased his true colors, willing to allow the Heiress to become a martyr for Earthrealm's protection. Kitana would have been executed if it weren't for Kung Lao's persistence.

"Then Kung Lao convinced Raiden to allow the other kombatants to represent Earthrealm in the tournament while he and Liu Kang infiltrate the tower to save me." Kitana vocalized Jade's thoughts. "The Shaolin monks are quite an interesting pair."

After swallowing another bite of the pie the assassin openly agreed. "They are. We were opponents of their native realm; we were sent to kill them and yet, they both spared our lives, saved us from Shao Kahn's tyranny, and offered their camaraderie and aid for our upcoming fight with Shinnok and his forces."

Thoughts of their imminent battle with Shinnok, Quan Chi, and the Brotherhood of Shadow brought another frown upon her brown face. Their home realm Edenia wasn't freed after Kung Lao and Liu Kang defeated Shao Kahn and his forces in Mortal Kombat. Soon after the battle the Princess discovered the former Emperor's prisoner, the treacherous wench and fellow Edenian Tanya, betrayed their realm to the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Kitana quickly found out an agreement was made between the two that the corrupted deity would grant the pyromancer dominion over Edenia if he freed her from Shao Kahn's imprisonment and pledge her loyalty to him. This discovery was the reason Kitana arranged the meeting for the Forces of Light in the Great Hall to relay the information to her fellow kombatants.

Jade's grip on her saucer tightened as she mentally vowed all the ways she would torture her rival and make the harlot suffer for betraying their people so fruitlessly.

Sipping more of her tea which became lukewarm after allowing it to cool, Kitana asked her best friend a rhetorical question. "Earthrealmers; they're quite peculiar in their formalities, yes?"

Letting go of her anger at Tanya for now Jade decided to indulge her Highness. She spoke her thoughts about the baffling customs of Earthrealmers. "After he defeated me in kombat, Lao gifted me a rabbit as a token of friendship." The moment she mentioned the animal, the white rabbit hopped gaily through the colorful flowers until it reached its destination of leafy vegetables on the far side of the garden to feast.

Sipping her now cold tea the assassin pondered aloud, "I wonder if it's customary for Earthrealmers to gift animals as a sign of comradeship."

"Hmm." The Princess placed her sapphire-gloved finger on her chin and contemplated the statement as well. "If it is customary, it's indeed a perplexing one. I suppose it depends on the animal, its respective species, and whether the animal can be tamed. I imagine one wouldn't accept friendship if they were gifted a feral pet like a tiger or a boar. I surmise one would also be displeased if they received a reptile as a token as they're known to be venomous. Rabbits however are placid, domesticated creatures." Thinking over it some more she added, "But Liu Kang didn't gift me a pet so I can only guess it also depends on the situation and the person's intent as well."

" _Well_ …" Jade teasingly poked the Heiress in her arm with the handle of her fork and grinned. "Perhaps Liu Kang is seeking more than comradeship from you, Kitana."

Swatting the fork away playfully as her face reddened with embarrassment, Kitana giggled and chastised her childhood friend. "Oh, you're just awful, Jade!"

Once their laughter ceased the General admitted, "Yes, we agree Earthrealmers are a peculiar group of people, especially in comparison to Outworld customs."

"Speaking of peculiar," the Princess glanced down at the mysterious glowing black object that lay next to her teapot. "This strange communication device still baffles me at how it works."

Jade also looked down at the gadget and nodded in agreement. "How is it that something so seemingly primitive can perform such intricate functions?" Soft, melodic jazz music sounded from the speaker, relaxing their mood and the atmosphere even more.

"I remember Sonya Blade referring to it as a 'smartphone'. She let me borrow it this afternoon." Kitana volunteered the information. "She stated that Earthrealmers use it as a means of communication for something called phone calls, text messages, and it performs many other usages."

"Including playing music," Jade said. "But," she picked up the device and examined it, narrowing her eyes, getting a closer look at it as she tried to decipher how it operates before setting it down again. "How can something so small play music without musicians around using live instruments?"

After indulging in a bite of pie Kitana replied, "I'm still miffed such a tiny device can allow others to communicate without writing on parchment or using messenger birds." She indulged in another bite of pie. "It seems Earthrealm technology is just as eccentric as their traditions."

More laughter filled the air as the pair of assassins reclined in their seats, forgoing their usual gracefulness since no one is allowed in the Princess' private garden without explicit permission, or in case of an emergency. The two of them could relax freely without worrying about prying eyes judging them.

After mulling over her thoughts some more, the heiress' voice turned serious when she asked her next question. "Jade, are you smitten with Kung Lao? Would you like to have more than a platonic relationship with him?"

The question took the Emerald Assassin by surprise; so much so she began choking on the pie she was eating. Her eyes widened and she slapped her chest to get her breathing under control, only managing to do so after gulping her tea.

"Are you alright, Jade?" Kitana worriedly asked her friend after patting her back to calm her down. "It wasn't my intention to startle you with my query."

Clearing her throat, the kunoichi spoke. "It's quite alright, Your Highness. I was simply taken aback; that's all." Once finished consuming her dessert and beverage, Jade placed her empty dishes on the silver tray. Mimicking her friend's earlier motions, she also folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

"I'll be honest with you Kitana," Jade began with a heavy sigh. "After witnessing Lao infiltrate the tournament and impulsively challenge Scorpion only to be defeated, I presumed he was nothing more than an arrogant fool. I was more than eager to cause his demise once I was given the order…" Her voice trailed off as memories of their encounter flashed throughout her mind.

Also placing her empty dishes on the tray, Kitana encouraged her best friend to continue. "Go on."

Looking into the Princess' brown eyes the General confessed, "My opinion of Lao changed after our battle." Again her green eyes focused on the rabbit nibbling a lettuce leaf. A small smile curved her lips as she looked at her pet before looking at Kitana again. "Then his determination to support Liu Kang's desire to rescue you melted all reservations I had of him. His selfless act proved he was more than a pretentious monk, but someone who's devoted to proving himself and aiding those he cares about." Giving the heiress a mischievous grin Jade admitted, "Lao. His enigmatic personality intrigues me."

* * *

_Wastelands_ , _Outworld_ ; _during the midst of Kitana's capture_ …

"I did not wish to do that." Jade looked down at her wounded foe, mocking him for foolishly daring to challenge her in kombat. The Lin Kuei warrior Smoke lay on the shore of the Wastelands groaning in pain as he suffered a shameful defeat at the hands of the scantily-clothed vixen.

The Emerald Assassin was left with no choice but to defend herself when Smoke angrily charged at her with his finger pointing towards her. The gray-clad warrior accused her of attacking her best friend Kitana as his brown eyes focused on the unconscious body of Mileena laying on the shore.

"Kitana turns away from Shao Kahn, so you attack her rather than join her?" He demanded, his raspy voice laced with anger at the General's assumed betrayal.

Lifting one of her hands defensively, Jade used her free hand and pointed to the half-Tarkatan clone, trying to reason with the ninja. "This is not—"

Liu Kang also began to follow the Lin Kuei kombatant until Raiden held the Shaolin in place. "Smoke, stop!" The Thunder God called out to him and interrupting the kunoichi. "That is not Kitana!"

But the assassin didn't hear the deity and stood in a Judo fighting stance. His body emitted clouds of smoke as he prepared for battle. "You will come no closer!"

Jade defeated the Lin Kuei warrior easily enough, not sparing the over-zealous ninja another glance as she bowed respectfully at Raiden. "Lord Raiden, I come at the request of Kitana…she will be executed Kitana does not have much time."

The flame fist champion Liu Kang quickly hurried towards the talking group, with his friends Johnny Cage and Kung Lao following behind.

"Kitana?" He asked as he interrupted Jade and Raiden's conversation, his voice filled with worry. "Executed? Where is she?"

Listening to the concern in Liu Kang's voice settled some of the General's anxiety about her best friend's impending death. Jade looked into the face of the White Lotus warrior and immediately knew why Kitana was smitten with him. He exuded confidence, power, and determination, but there's a gentleness and kindness to his ambiance.

She turned to him, somehow trusting the Earthrealmer was more than willing to save her friend than the Thunder God. "Held captive in Shao Kahn's fortress."

There was a brief argument between the champion and the deity about what decision they should make concerning Kitana's execution. Jade's anger doubled when Raiden's ignored her plea for help and told his fighters to return to the Kolosseum to compete in the tournament.

Quickly diffusing the situation before it could escalate, Kung Lao stepped in between his best friend and mentor and offered a solution to their dilemma.

"Lord Raiden?" The razor-hat wielder began, his voice calm and placid, a stark contrast to the arrogant tone he used in his battle against her. "We can free her as others fight in our stead and join you thereafter."

Jade's eyes widened and her brows rose in surprise at this. Her heart pitter-pattered in her chest as new hope formed within her. As someone who cherishes friendship eminently, it astounded her that Kung Lao volunteered to aid Liu Kang to assist in saving the Princess.

 _Kung Lao_ ? _He's willing defy his master to help Liu Kang save Kitana_ ? She asked herself while she looked at the younger monk optimistically. _He's_ … _I did not expect this from him_ . _He seemed so envious of Liu Kang when we battled_ , _but he's also very supporting of his friend_. Thinking of this made the Emerald Assassin's mind flashback to what Kung Lao told her after he defeated her.

" _Liu Kang_ will _defeat Goro_ . _He_ will _win Mortal Kombat_ . _He will save Earthrealm from merging under your Emperor's dominion and make the White Lotus Society proud_ . _Let today be a lesson that the Shaolin are not to be underestimated_."

Jade momentarily looked down in shame for making assumptions about the White Lotus kombatant. _I was wrong about you_ . _I'm sorry I underestimated you_ , _Lao_ . Her eyes met his handsome face and she silently apologized to the warrior for allowing _her_ hubris to cloud her judgment. _You are a great kombatant and an ever greater friend_ . _Thank you for abetting me_.

Liu Kang's countenance also became hopeful at his best friend's suggestion and Raiden pondered over the idea before nodding his consent.

"Very well."

The monks exchanged a nod before heading towards the direction of the fortress. Jade reached out to Kung Lao and grasped his hand in hers, holding tightly to keep him from moving.

Before Kung Lao could register what was happening, he felt the assassin's warm, soft curves pressed against his as she circled her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Lao." She closed her eyes and huskily whispered in his ear through the veil that covered the bottom half of her face.

The razor-hat wielder returned her embrace and Jade released a sigh of contentment, She let go most of her uncertainties as she felt his strong arms wrap around her torso and his calloused hands smoothing over her exposed lower back. His hug was warm and reassuring; his confidence exuded through the strength of his embrace and she allowed herself to relax, even just a little given the circumstances.

She could've stayed just like this, cradled in his arms but she knew time was of the essence and the two kombatants needed to hurry to the tower to rescue Kitana.

They both let go of each other and Kung Lao grasped Jade's shoulders, assuaging any more woes she might have about his mission to rescue the Princess.

"Do not worry, Jade. Liu Kang and I will rescue Kitana." He affirmed. "Go with the others to the Kolosseum. We will meet you there as promised."

Giving a determined nod, Jade put all of her faith in the Shaolin monks. She grasped her hand in Kung Lao's one more time and squeezed to offer her quiet support and did as he asked.

She watched speechlessly as both warriors headed to Shao Kahn's fortress. The obnoxious, tattooed actor voiced his thoughts on the exchange between the two.

"Well whatever Raiden's got, Kung Lao's got it, too. Tch." Johnny Cage rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, looking at the mild display of affection with jealousy.

Jade ignored the repugnant kombatant and followed behind Johnny Cage, Smoke, and Raiden as they headed to the Kolosseum for the second Mortal Kombat tournament.

* * *

Once entering the tower, both Kung Lao and Liu Kang looked around the expansive area trying to locate the fan-wielding Princess. Giving his rival a sly smirk, the razor-hat wielder eyed his best friend and teasingly said, "I hope your girlfriend is worth Lord Raiden's anger, Liu Kang."

Expecting a snarky remark from the younger Shaolin, Liu Kang replied with his own quick-witted rebuttal. "Tell Jade I said 'hello'."

"Heh." Kung Lao's smirk widened at Liu Kang's retort and he looked around the room some more, noting it was odd that the outside atmosphere would switch from day to night in only a matter of moments.

His perusal of the tower made him come to the realization that the royal kunoichi was no longer held captive in the fortress. "Hmm, they must've relocated Kitana."

Before Liu Kang could openly agree, the two kombatants were greeted by a black-skinned wraith who confirmed their suspicions. "We have indeed," his deep voice echoed throughout the room as he menacingly walked towards them. "We knew someone would come for her."

At the mention of "we", another door behind them opened and in walked the four-armed female Shokan, Sheeva. Kung Lao and Liu Kang nodded to one another before greeting their fellow kombatants with their fists raised.

"May you join her in death!" The mysterious, dark assassin proclaimed his victory over the monks.

* * *

Shortly after defeating their opponents, Liu Kang and Kung Lao met with the others in the arena where the second Mortal Kombat tournament was taking place. Kung Lao's pride swelled when he bested both the phantom ninja and the former Shokan champion Goro during his matches. Not only was he able to avenge his fallen ancestor the Great Kung Lao who died at the hands of the Shokan, but he also proved himself to be just as formidable as Liu Kang. However, their battles with Shao Kahn's warriors stalled their rescue mission, which is why when Kung Lao saw Kitana chained next to Outworld's Emperor, he voiced his discovery so she could be saved.

"There is Kitana."

Looking in direction of Shao Kahn's throne, Liu Kang also spotted the distressed Princess chained next to her step-father with her head hanging low as if defeated. Feeling his ire rising as he watched Kitana helplessly struggle against the heavy confines that bound her wrists, the flame fist monk announced, "I must free her!" He rushed to save the royal assassin, but the Thunder God stepped in Liu Kang's path to stop him.

Jade's anger returned as she watched the deity prevent his protégé from taking another step to release her best friend. Her brows furrowed in a deep frown, wishing the Thunder God was chained next to the Emperor instead of Kitana.

"Not now!" Raiden just as angrily replied to Liu Kang as he wiggled his finger in the champion's face as though scolding a young, disobedient child. "Smoke and Johnny Cage have been defeated."

 _How stupefying_ , the Emerald Assassin thought with a roll of her green eyes. She knew the smoke-emitting Lin Kuei and the actor were far outclassed to successfully best Shao Kahn's most exceptional opponents. Nevertheless, she focused her concern on her best friend, not Earthrealm's underperforming fighters.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao strolled past Raiden with the deity and Jade quickly pacing next to them.

"And I no longer sense Jackson Briggs' or Sonya Blade's presence in Outworld" the Thunder God continued to reprimand Liu Kang while she and Kung Lao exchanged worried glances. "Despite my doubts as to whether you are Earthrealm's savior, you must fight!"

 _I do not understand_ . Jade looked at the exchange between mentor and mentee with confusion in her eyes. _Liu Kang defeated Goro and Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat_ , _saving Earthrealm_ . _How is it possible he's not Earthrealm's champion_? She stole a peek at Kung Lao whose countenance revealed he knew what the White Lotus members were talking about, although he kept quiet during their argument.

Facing his master with fire in his eyes, the flame fist kombatant's voice was laced with disgust at Raiden's careless attitude towards Kitana's safety. Liu Kang spat back, "But I am not 'he who must win'." With that, the champion marched in front of Shao Kahn to free Kitana without another word or glance at the Thunder God.

Raiden angrily looked on as his protégé defied him, but decided to let the matter go. For now.

Listening to their argument caused Jade to become more perplexed at what was said. She wanted to know more about their exchange and the nature of "he who must win", but held off her inquiry to focus on her best friend's safety and the tournament now that she and Kitana defected from Outworld. She wanted to compete but knew she was unable to fight on behalf of Earthrealm due to her former allegiance.

The Emperor gave Liu Kang a glance of nonchalance, mentally scoffing at someone who appeared so inadequate could defeat both Goro and Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat. He wasn't worried about the Shaolin however, not even caring that Liu Kang was rescuing his step-daughter from her execution. Shao Kahn was more concerned about the tournament, knowing that five of Raiden's best warriors were eliminated from the competition, leaving only the infatuated and impulsive monks to compete. The victory was already his.

"Raiden!" Shao Kahn yelled to the Thunder God, whose attention was now focused on the Emperor. "Put forth a worthy champion," he derided Liu Kang, knowing the White Lotus kombatant was listening to his every word. Narrowing his eyes at Kung Lao, Shao Kahn continued to ridicule the Shaolin monks. " _If you can_."

Instantly catching the tyrant's meaning, the razor-hat wielder caught the Emperor's bait and began to furiously step towards the battle area, but Raiden's hand on his arm stopped him. Kung Lao immediately thought back to when he foolishly infiltrated the initial Mortal Kombat tournament and lost to Scorpion. He wasn't thinking then, only concerned with proving himself equal to Liu Kang. Now he had to be sagacious and patient in order to ensure Earthrealm's victory in this competition since he and his best friend are the only two warriors left to battle.

Kung Lao looked at Raiden and stepped back, waiting for the opportunity for his mentor to give his consent to fight.

Raiden returned Kung Lao's glance and nodded his support. "Perhaps you are meant to be the victor." He encouraged the younger Shaolin.

Needing no further motivation, Kung Lao headed towards the battle area, but not before he received another grasp on his shoulder for support.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jade, who returned his smile and offered her own words of encouragement. "You will win this."

Kung Lao patted her hand and assured her, "I will." Then he confidently walked to the battle area and stood in front of Shao Kahn.

"You will face Shang Tsung…" The Emperor announced, and the sorcerer balled his fist and chuckled, silently alerting the razor-hat wielder that he already lost their battle.

"…and Quan Chi."

Kung Lao noticed Shang Tsung's less-than-enthused expression when he found out he would have to fight alongside his nemesis. Behind him, Raiden's facial features writhed as he worried about the safety of his protégé during this handicap match. Jade's countenance remained confident knowing that Kung Lao could take on both necromancers in kombat.

"No Earthrealm boy can stop this Deadly Alliance," Quan Chi declared as he readied his body in an Escrima fighting stance, hoping his insult would kindle Kung Lao's ire and mentally distract him so they could get the upper hand during the battle.

Rolling his eyes at the native Netherrealmer, Shang Tsung faced the teleporter and readied his body in a Snake fighting stance. "On _that_ , we agree."

* * *

Winning against the sorcerers proved more difficult than Kung Lao cared to admit, nevertheless, they were defeated. This accomplishment was won in Earthrealm's favor, guaranteeing his home realm another victory closer to freedom from Shao Kahn's dominion forever.

"It is done!" Kung Lao shouted over the noise of the Kolosseum spectators as he looked down at his beaten foes. His chest rose and fell as he inhaled oxygen into his burning lungs. His muscles ached after his fight with the necromancers, and all he yearned for was rest to replenish his energy. Rest, however, is a luxury he cannot afford while Earthrealm's safety was on the line.

Cradling his fractured rib cage, Shang Tsung rose from the ground to sullen the kombatant's optimism. "No, Kung Lao. Not nearly so."

The teleporter didn't have time to mull over what the necromancer said before a pair of steel cage bars opened and a tiger-striped behemoth loudly growled, his battle cry sounded throughout the arena.

Raucous cheers and loquacious cries of support were heard from the Kolosseum's patrons as they shouted victory for Shao Kahn's next warrior over Kung Lao.

The razor-hat wielder couldn't mask his anxiety as his brown eyes focused on the four-armed monster, clearly a native Shokan who appeared more beastly and deadly than Prince Goro.

Kung Lao felt the ground beneath his boots vibrate with each step the tiger-striped brute took as the monstrosity stalked his way towards his prey.

Standing a few feet away from his next victim, the Shokan proclaimed in a voice filled with malignant promise, "I will eat your heart."

A part of him regretted breaking into the tournament just to mitigate his pride. Kung Lao knew what the Mortal Kombat tournament was about defending Earthrealm from tyrants from other realms who may want to claim sovereignty over it. But there was a downside, an unspoken curse masqueraded as a gift: Mortal Kombat's champion would not age for several hundred years until the next tournament. That meant Earthrealm's champion would spend generations training and preparing to fight in the next competition, never truly experiencing genuine peace. The winner would outlive their families, their friends.

At this thought, Kung Lao stole a quick glance over his shoulder at Jade and tried to imagine living his life without the fiery General. She gave him a nod of encouragement and he focused his eyes on his opponent again. If he were to win this, the Emerald Assassin would make a great partner to share his life with. Her Edenian heritage granted her an extensive lifespan and somehow he knew being with her would ease any burdens he may have if he would win this competition.

"Round one. **Fight**!" Shao Kahn bellowed, interrupting the White Lotus warrior's thoughts.

The four-armed monster charged at Kung Lao, who immediately stood in a defensive pose.

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha…" Kung Lao eyed the defeated monster with levity. Another victory was won in his favor, freeing Earthrealm forever from Shao Kahn's jurisdiction. He heard the boos of disappointment from the spectators and lifted his arms in celebration, turning around mocking the patrons. Removing his hat from his head, Kung Lao bowed to the angry protestors, continuously taunting them.

Righting his posture, he faced his mentor and shouted, "See Raiden? Earthrealm is fr—"

Kung Lao's words were promptly cut off when he felt air whip past his face and his eyes widened when he realized Jade threw her boomerang in his direction.

" **Arrgghh**!" a voice behind him cried out in pain and the teleporter quickly turned around and noticed Shao Kahn clutching his throat to stop the flow of blood that poured from his neck.

Jumping backward in surprise to distance himself from his would-be assassin, Kung Lao lifted his fists and yelled to the Emperor, "Your treachery knows no bounds, Shao Kahn! You tried to slaughter me while my back was turned! You coward! May the Elder Gods damn your soul to the bowels of the Netherrealm!"

" **No**!" Liu Kang undid Kitana's chains and raced to join his best friend to fight the Outworld dictator.

Once the blood flow was under control, Shao Kahn screamed at his former subordinate, "You traitorous wench! You'll pay for this!"

Jade ignored the Emperor and raised her arm to catch her weapon in mid-air. She ran and embraced the Princess, grateful she was alive. "Kitana, you are safe and well."

Hugging the ninja will all her strength, Kitana expressed her gratitude. "Thank you, Jade. Quickly, let's remove ourselves from danger and give Liu Kang and Kung Lao the room they need to fight." The heiress grabbed the General's hand and jogged away from the battle area as the Shaolin monks prepared for the final battle of Mortal Kombat.

* * *

_Present day_ …

Sensing there was more the ninja wanted to admit, Kitana prodded the assassin for more information with a knowing grin. "I've known you for over 10,000 years, Jade. You cannot hide anything from me. There's something you're not telling me."

"Yes." Jade's playful smile curved her lips then she began to chuckle. "It's improper to admit this but you're like a sister to me Kitana, so I know I can trust you with what I'm about to say."

"Of course." Both women righted themselves in their seats, straightening their spines as they prepared for new gossip to be shared. "I'll never betray your trust."

Jade's lids lowered, her curved lashes hovered slightly above her green irises. She leaned closer to Kitana and professed her newfound infatuation with the Shaolin monk. "Lao and I… since Shao Kahn's defeat a week ago, he and I have enjoyed sharing each other's company…"

" _By the Elder Gods_!" The Princess gasped when the realization hit her and she understood the meaning behind her best friend's words. Her face reddened as she imagined both of her comrades engaging in lascivious activities. "You totally slept with him, didn't you?" She asked the staff-wielder with a hearty laugh.

" _Kitana_ , _no_!" Jade laughed along with the Heiress, their loud guffaws filling the air, drowning out the sounds of the music playing on the smartphone. After calming down the General reassured the royal assassin, "Lao and I haven't done anything salacious. Your mind is deep in the trenches, Your Highness." She wagged an accusing finger at Kitana, giving her a smug look, to which Kitana giggled helplessly.

"Lao and I simply have amorous fun. It's innocuous, really." Refilling her empty teacup, Jade continued to explain her and the razor-hat wielder's flirtatious play after taking a sip of the brew. "I know he's smitten with me; he watched me for hours doing my pole stretches in my training quarters. And let's just say his eyes were focused on _all_ of me." She winked at Kitana who also winked back.

"He's fully devoted to his monastery teachings, and I wouldn't want to be the reason he goes against his faith. Although, I can admit I rather enjoy treading on that sinful tightrope. And it seems he does, too." Taking one more sip of tea, the assassin's voice lowered when she told her next statement. "However, if the situation between Lao and I become more than coquettish and he initiates the seduction, I won't deny him. But he would have to make the first move."

Kitana offered no words to what her best friend admitted. Her brown eyes unblinkingly looked at the green-glad kombatant over the rim of her teacup as she took another sip of the herbal beverage, lost in her own thoughts about the Champion of Mortal Kombat.

It was past evening in Outworld as Kung Lao roamed the halls of the royal palace. As he walked along the corridor he eyed the golden pillars and walls decorated with thick scarlet and azure curtains with matching scarlet and azure rugs laying on the floor. Marble torches illuminated his path, making it easier for him to see as he headed towards his destination. Despite his malice towards the former Emperor, the Shaolin warrior mentally admitted the savage tyrant's taste in décor was admirable.

As he neared his destination, Kung Lao's thick brows lifted in surprise when he encountered another person roaming the halls of the palace. His dark brown eyes glowed with levity as he decided to tease the warrior.

"Visiting your girlfriend at this decadent hour, Liu Kang?" The razor-hat wielder asked with a mirthful smirk curving his lips. "I wonder what Master Bo' Rai Cho would say."

"Tch." The champion rolled his eyes at his younger comrade and stared at the teleporter nightly attire with interest as he joined his friend on his walk. "You're certainly dressed for slumber, but your room's next to mine. What's your reason for strolling the palace halls at this ungodly hour?"

Kung Lao wore a satin two-piece dark navy pajama set with the Kung family dragon emblem in silver printed on the top. His jet-black hair was free from its usual ponytail braid, hanging loosely down his back. On his feet were black slippers also with the dragon emblem printed on them.

As they walked down the hall together, Kung Lao answered the flame fist kombatant honestly. "Jade invited me to her quarters tonight." Ignoring Liu Kang's knowing smirk, the Shaolin warrior continued. "I'm assuming you're heading to Kitana's bedchambers as well? Jade's room is adjacent to the Princess', which is understandable since she's Kitana's personal bodyguard after all." Looking at his best friend's state of undress, the sharp-tongued monk felt it necessary to make one more dig at Liu Kang before they departed to their destinations.

"I would think you'd at least honor Kitana by wearing a shirt before you consummate your relationship tonight." Kung Lao's dark eyes examined the champion's red satin drawstring pajama pants and bare feet. "That way your Royal Highness can fully enjoy the experience when she undresses you." Noting Liu Kang's look of ire prompted the teleporter to continue as he held in his chuckles. "After all, everyone has already seen you bare-chested. You should make her feel special, Liu."

" _Why_ _you_ …" Liu Kang growled, to which the razor-hat wielder outright laughed, no longer able to contain his guffaws. It was simply too easy to get underneath his best friend's skin. The seemingly invincible Champion of Earthrealm? His Achilles' heel?—the Outworld Princess.

Reaching a set of large, floor-to-ceiling double doors with two armed, male bodyguards standing in front of them, Kung Lao announced with an enthusiastic grin, "We are here."

Deciding to ignore the younger kombatant, Liu Kang announced his arrival to the guards. "I am Liu Kang and I am here to see Kitana."

"I am Kung Lao and I am here to see Jade."

Both bodyguards looked at each other and nodded before facing the Shaolin monks again. "Yes, the Princess and the General have been expecting you," one of them said. "You may enter."

Opening the heavy set of doors to the private wing, Kung Lao entered the royal chambers followed by Liu Kang. _This night has gotten a lot more interesting_ , the razor-hat wielder told himself with a sly smile curving his lips.

* * *

I never realized it until I watched [The4thSnake's MK9 Critique on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cznMkWBSI2s) that he mentioned the Forces of Light shouldn't have died the way they did by Sindel's hands. He stated if it was necessary for the Forces of Light to die, their deaths should've been spaced out or handled better in canon. I think any MK fan should watch it. It's pretty well thought-out and informative.

With an open mind and a listening ear, I had to agree with him. So in my MK universe, the Forces of Light die at the hands of the Brotherhood of Shadow. The revenants still exist in my story canon, but don't worry, I'm not going to write it. This story will still focus on Jade and Kung Lao. I just wanted to let anyone know who's reading this that the Forces of Light still die, but they die differently.

Also, I do apologize for the length of this chapter. It wasn't my intention for it to be this long, but I needed to write the development between Kung Lao and Jade to make it (somewhat?) believable. And I **really** wanted to write the final fight scene, but I'm 12 pages in, my eyes hurt, my stomach's growling, and I'm **tired**. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it nonetheless.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Imagine your OTP exploring each others’ bodies, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others’ scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them. - [**OTP Prompts**](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/179307351946/imagine-your-otp-exploring-each-others-bodies)
> 
> And here it is, the final conclusion to _Exhibition Match_. I thought about writing smut, but I believe this chapter’ll be sexier if I write it **this** way instead.
> 
>  **Rating** : **T** for sexual flirtation and innuendo, (if you’re reading this on **FFnet** & **AO3** ).
> 
>  **Rating** : **M** explicit sexual flirtation, innuendo, nudity, and super-mild foreplay (if you’re reading this on my new **DW** account).
> 
> The previous 2 chapters have also been rewritten, revised, and edited with more content added, but you can only read the [new revisions](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/4390.html) on my [DreamWidth](http://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org) account. I’ve also written a scene in [Edenian Nights…](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/16934.html) that’s inspired by a flashback scene in this chapter! Just wanted to throw some Shaolin humor in here! _Hee_ , _hee_!

**Part III**

_Jade's Bedchambers_ ,  _Shao Kahn's Palace_ ;  _Outworld_ …

Jade informed her guest the door was unlocked and he was free to enter the moment he arrived and knocked.

As soon as Kung Lao entered the assassin's bedchambers his brown eyes surveyed the entire room. The room was spacious, much larger than the rooms he and his Shaolin brothers slept in at the Wu Shi Academy and decked in polished oak and an array of greens. Everything from the thick, heavy, velvet curtains, plush rugs, the soft goose down duvet spread across her canopy bed; and even the decorative accents were various shades of her color's namesake. Again, the teleporter found himself admiring the opulent taste of Outworld royalty.

"I hope you're relaxed this evening, Lao."

Kung Lao's eyes shifted from admiring a painting of Kitana and Jade to the woman whose husky voice captured his attention. His jaw slackened and he felt his face heat at the General's state of undress.

Jade sat in front of her vanity wearing a pastel green, satin robe with the sash loosely tied around her waist. He could make out her pebbled nipples poking through the thin fabric and he knew she was nude underneath her skimpy attire. Her textured brown hair was braided in upward cornrows that ended with a bun atop her head. The Edenian's legs were crossed and Kung Lao marveled how her bronzed skin, right down to her pretty, polished toes, appeared smooth and unblemished despite her profession as a kunoichi. Speaking of unblemished, what happened to the scars he marred her body with the week before during their bout?

"And I'm grateful you were able to make it. Please," the bojutsu specialist extended her arm towards a forest green chaise lounge near the door. "Have a seat. There is no need for you to stand."

Doing as she requested, Kung Lao's Adam's apple bobbed rapidly as he thickly swallowed. He scrubbed his palm over his face, trying to subdue his prurient thoughts and keep his Shaolin faith in check. Elders it was difficult given whose room he was currently sitting in at such an immoral hour.

 _This is just a test_ , the monk told himself to justify why he was in the Emerald Vixen's bedroom after-hours.  _My ancestors are testing my mental strength to see if I will fall victim to Jade's feminine wiles_.  _I am a Shaolin warrior_ ;  _I have defeated some of Outworld's best fighters in kombat_ ,  _including her_.  _I will have no trouble overcoming a mere seduction_.

"You've arrived just in time, Lao." the Edenian continued. A knowing smirk curved her full lips as though her clairvoyance accurately hypothesized the razor-hat wielder's warring thoughts. "I was just about to take a milk and honey bath." Jade stood from her seat and slowly untied her robe; her deft fingers grazing lightly over the luminous fabric. The White Lotus member wondered how even with the robe open, the kunoichi was able to show everything, and still keep her decadent lady parts hidden.

"The water is already prepared along with the candles."

His mind was clearly distracted because, at the mention of candles, Kung Lao suddenly noticed the coalescing scents of vanilla and lavender permeating in the air from the adjacent bathroom. The sweet smells entered his lungs and relaxed his palpitating heart, but increased his rising lust. The teleporter was thankful he currently wore loose pajama pants to conceal himself, although he was certain the succubus standing before him knew of his immediate hunger.

Padding her bare feet across the thick, dark green rugs to the bathroom, Jade looked over her shoulder and admired how cute her bedroom guest looked.

Kung Lao's face was red and he continuously squeezed his eyes shut, probably as a means to keep himself under control.  _He's still nervous_ , the Edenian accurately guessed as a chuckle threatened to bubble from her throat.  _I have to make him more comfortable_ ,  _more like how he was earlier today in my training quarters_.

"There's no need to be so tense, Lao." The ninja's green eyes locked gazes with her guest. "It's just the two of us here, and it's been a stressful week for us all."

The razor-hat wielder said nothing, but the color from his face began to fade, and Jade knew her words were getting to him. She just needed to encourage him a bit more.

"I promise there's nothing to fear, you know that from experience." With a grin stretching her lips, she alluded to their bout the previous week, to which Kung Lao also smiled.  _Good_.  _It's working_ , she told herself, thankful she managed to successfully make him a little more comfortable.

"I invited you here because I wanted some company tonight." Slipping her right arm out of her robe, the bojutsu specialist exposed her bare skin to him as she padded closer to her destination. "There's no need for me to be alone tonight if I don't have to." The General slipped her left arm out of the robe, and again the Earthrealmer admired the Outworld assassin's buoyancy as the thin fabric rested atop her naked breasts, remaining in place. By now Kung Lao was painfully aroused. He shut his eyes, clenched his teeth, and mentally said a prayer in Mandarin to get through the night unscathed.

"After everything we've been through during these trying times, I want us to temporarily forget our woes and enjoy ourselves." Standing in front of the threshold to her bathroom, Jade's gaze never left her guest's as she requested, "Please join me and unwind." She fully disrobed, the satin pooling at her feet as she entered her bathroom, and the monk only saw the bare skin of her toned back and muscled thighs before the rest of her body disappeared in the washroom.

' _The best way to overcome a battle is to engage in it and emerge victorious_ '. Lǎoshī Bo' Rai Cho's words rang in Kung Lao's mind this very moment as he stood from the chaise. His slippered feet followed the succubus' path to her bathroom with a new determination overwhelming him.

Tonight, he was going to overcome the Edenian's seduction and beat her in her own salacious game of Tag. He disappeared into the bathroom right after her. After all, to quote the Emerald Vixen, "there's nothing to fear".

* * *

"There's so much at stake, Lao," Jade's voice took on a somber tone the teleporter's never heard before as her gorgeous face writhed in a melancholic frown.

Every time Kung Lao was with her, the kunoichi appeared determined, self-assured, and brazen. However, right now, she allowed herself to be vulnerable. And he felt honored that she trusted him with her innermost woes. Nevertheless, he wanted to console her as best as he could, yet was uncertain of what to say. So he remained silent as she continued to confide in him.

"We've lost many comrades in these tournaments. And now the threat of the Brotherhood of Shadow looms." With a heavy sigh, the bojutsu specialist hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them. Her lids narrowed in fury and her eyes hardened in malice as she once again thought about her sworn nemesis, Tanya.

Jade's lips curled into a snarl, baring her teeth as she imagined the various ways she would make the white-eyed Edenian suffer for aligning herself with the enemy and betraying their home realm to Shinnok. The pyromancer  _will_  die by her hands, the Emerald Assassin promised herself this.

Despite promising the Shaolin warrior tonight they should relax, the ninja found respite impossible considering neither she nor the rest of the Forces of Light, could predict when the Brotherhood of Shadow will strike.

Kung Lao sat on a carved, oak stool with a dark green velvet cushion and observed the Princess' bodyguard.

Jade's eyes weren't looking at him, but ahead as she was lost in contemplation.

He watched with a mix of curiosity and concern as myriad expressions writhed her soft, bronzed face.

When she was angry, she bared her teeth and furrowed her brows in a frown. The teleporter deduced the ninja was thinking about her arch-nemesis, the Edenian, Tanya.

Kung Lao didn't know much about the other brown-skinned woman except what he learned from the meeting in the Great Hall. Tanya betrayed Edenia to Shinnok. She's also able to manipulate fire and is an expert in martial arts, weapons-handling, black magic, and seduction. Apparently, the traitorous pyromancer and the General have had long-standing tension that spanned centuries. Tanya betraying their realm the moment it was freed after Shao Kahn's defeat only ignited Jade's ire and determination to destroy her in kombat.

His dark brown eyes focused on the kunoichi's features softening and her lids hovering over her eyes in worry. Her bottom lip quivered and she bit it to stop the quakes. Immediately Kung Lao assumed Jade was thinking about Princess Kitana's safety and well-being. The Emerald Assassin's selfless devotion to the Heiress was admirable to the White Lotus member.

The Princess and the General's relationship was similar to the relationship he shares with Liu Kang. The two grew up as childhood friends, developed an impenetrable bond, and are willing to do anything for each other. However, there wasn't a rivalry amongst the two women unlike with him and Liu Kang. While Kung Lao loved Liu Kang like the brother he never had, he found it sometimes impossible to conceal his jealousy for his best friend.

The razor-hat wielder wished there was something he could do to placate Jade's worries, but he was just as concerned for their future, too. With the threat of the Brotherhood of Shadow looming and not knowing when the Netherrealm natives were going to strike, the ultimate battle for their lives is imminent. Kung Lao found himself silently worrying whether or not they were prepared for it.

The monk heard the sounds of water sloshing in the tub, the wet noises jarring him from his thoughts. He looked in Jade's direction where she now rested against the side of the tub with her arms folded over it. Whatever she was thinking about, it seemed she relinquished her thoughts because her pretty face now appeared relaxed.

The ninja tilted her head to the side and gave the Shaolin warrior a coy grin. Reaching her arm out to him she asked, "Will you please pass me my towel, Lao?"

 _Fascinating_ , Kung Lao matched her grin with his own coquettish smile.  _She's truly a remarkable woman_.

The Earthrealmer looked at the green towel folded on the vanity next to him. He turned back to the Emerald Vixen and his smile stretched into a naughty smirk.

"And if I say 'no'?" He challenged with a raise of his brow.

Releasing a few light chuckles at his question, Jade countered, "I would say, 'Do you wish to see me naked, Lao'?"

Noticing the way the monk's face redden and his lips parted at her unexpected question, the bojutsu specialist knew she won their little game of words. That was until Kung Lao gave his own quick-witted rebuttal.

"I would then say, 'Given your choice of battle attire, it feels like I already have,  _Měi nǚ'_."

This time it was the kunoichi's face that darkened and her lips parted in shock.

 _She's now It_ , the razor-hat wielder's mind thought about how their interactions reminded him of the children's game of Tag.

Recovering from her surprise Jade replied, "Our kombat attire is designed for mobility, breathability, and…" the assassin allowed her words to trail off as she studied Kung Lao's face. "…seduction."

Rubbing his chin as he contemplated what she said, the Earthrealmer nodded in agreement as his grin widened.

Remembering the battle uniforms Princess Kitana and her cannibalistic clone, Mileena, wore made his face darken more. Who could forget the mesh keyhole opening of Kitana's high-cut leotard and thigh-high boots? Although the Heiress' personality, mannerisms, alluring beauty, and battle prowess didn't emit an aura of seduction, her chosen garments did. It was no wonder Liu Kang became smitten with the Outworld Heiress.

"Now…" Jade began, interrupting his thoughts again. "Will you please pass me my towel? I have finished bathing."

As tempting as it was to keep the thick fabric away from her to extend their game, Kung Lao reached for the towel and handed it to her. "Here you are. It is impolite to keep a lady waiting after all."

Keeping her eyes on the razor-hat wielder, the Emerald Vixen opened the towel and used it to conceal her body from his eyes as she stepped out of the tub. She wrapped it around herself and secured the fabric over her breasts. Turning around and protruding her derrière so the monk could get a good view of her round curves, Jade released the stopper from the tub to allow the milk and honey bath water to drain.

"Another Earthrealm custom, I presume?" The Edenian faced her bedroom guest again and gave him a flirtatious smile. Tucking her towel in between her breasts, Jade's smile widened when Kung Lao's dark brown gaze lingered on her chest for a moment too long. Her eyes also trailed down to his lap as she noticed just how  _excited_  he was.

Looking up at him again, the bojutsu specialist gave the now red-faced teleporter a sly wink and continued their conversation without a hitch.

"Saying it's discourteous to keep women waiting? And what about men in Earthrealm? Is it equally inconsiderate for women to keep men in anticipation as well? Are Earthrealmers incapable of exuding patience?"

Jade padded over to the threshold of her bathroom door and looked over her shoulder, expecting Kung Lao to follow her. When he remained sitting on the stool staring at her, the ninja decided to tease him again.

"I'm waiting, Lao," she told him with an alluring grin and come-hither stare.

The White Lotus member stood from his seat and took a few steps until he was standing in front of the assassin. Newfound confidence overwhelmed him as he leaned forward invading her personal space. He stopped, keeping his forehead just a breath's distance away from touching hers.

Lowering his tone, Kung Lao looked Jade in her green eyes and husked, "It appears Edenians also have difficulty exuding patience. I presume proper etiquette isn't taught here in Outworld?"

Enclosing her hand around his, the General massaged her thumb over his knuckles and kept her gaze locked with his. Even without him saying anything, Jade knew Kung Lao was referring to their battle on Shang Tsung's island and the way she attacked him without a second thought.

"My impulsiveness can nearly mirror yours, Lao." The kunoichi affirmed. "If I see something I desire, I pursue it. I find it obtuse to wait for something that I want."

This time Kung Lao knew she wasn't referring to their fight, but her blatant attraction to him.

And her infatuation was requited, although it went against his Shaolin faith. He closed his eyes and mentally whispered another prayer in Mandarin to make it through tonight. The teleporter knew he shouldn't even be here with her, but Jade's hard for any man to resist. And it would be fruitless for him to deny that his attraction to her and his curiosity is the reason why he's standing in her bathroom with only her towel keeping their bodies from touching.

Keeping her hand enclosed in his, Jade led Kung Lao out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She faced him and circled her arms around his neck, pressing her soft, feminine curves against the hard planes of his body as she hugged him.

"Thank you for keeping me company tonight, Lao." She whispered in his ear. Releasing him, she palmed his chin and admitted, "I appreciate you spending time with me, even if it was brief. I enjoyed your presence."

"It's no trouble at all." Kung Lao replied. "I enjoy being around you."

Only now realizing how much taller the monk is compared to her height, Jade marveled at the difference in their stature. The Shaolin warrior was a good head taller than her. Standing on her toes, the kunoichi leaned closer to him and gave the Earthrealmer a light peck near his lips.

Lowering both feet on the floor again, she chuckled at his wide-eyed visage and bid the kombatant farewell. "Goodnight, Lao."

Enclosing his arms around her waist once more, Kung Lao gave the bojutsu specialist one final hug before he departed her chambers. " _Wǎn'ān_ ,  _Měi nǚ_ ," he returned the General's farewell in his native language.

Once Jade's bedroom door was closed, the Shaolin warrior leaned against it and wiped the perspiration from his brows. He gave his body a few moments to cool down as he thought about his encounter with the Emerald Vixen.

Looking down past his waistline, the White Lotus member uttered a Mandarin curse under his breath at his rigid state. "I'm just grateful Liu Kang isn't here to see me like this." Thinking about how many times he's teased the Mortal Kombat Champion about Kitana, Kung Lao knew the flame fist kombatant would be more than thrilled to have his recompense at the razor-hat wielder's expense. He was also grateful he was alone in the corridor so no one else could see his shame.

"I should leave," Kung Lao said, trying to encourage himself to step away from Jade's bedroom door, although his feet wouldn't comply. He took another peek past his waistline and realized his anatomy also refused to acquiesce to sensibility.

The teleporter knew it would be sagacious to depart and head to his sleeping quarters, but his body instead turned around and faced the bedroom door again. The reality wasn't lost on him—Kung Lao simply didn't want to leave. He wanted more of Jade's company, and he knew if he turned that doorknob she wouldn't refuse him.

But how far was he willing go with the temptress? For his entire life, Kung Lao held on to his purity and obligingly followed his Shaolin faith. Was it really worth throwing all of that away for an Outworld assassin?

Shaking his head at his thoughts, the monk mentally scolded himself.  _I am not an inexperienced_ ,  _prepubescent child_!  _There is no reason for me to be apprehensive about seeing Jade again_.  _Our exchange was innocuous_ ;  _I am more than capable of controlling myself_!  _If Liu Kang can_ …

Thinking about his best friend and his salacious engagement with the Outworld Princess instilled new confidence in Kung Lao.  _Out of the two of us_ ,  _Liu Kang has already dismissed his teachings_.  _Jade and I simply have engaged in frivolity_.  _There is no need for me to be concerned_.

Using his brotherly rivalry with his childhood friend as motivation, the razor-hat wielder reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the kunoichi's bedroom door.

Kung Lao stood there in a stupefied daze admiring the seductress' sensual physique. His eyes trailed from her toned back to her tapered waist, right down to her curvy backside and bronzed thighs. More blood rushed to his groin and by now he was  _painfully_  erect.

The monk knew he should close the door and leave, he was intruding on her privacy. But he couldn't find the desire to look away. She was absolutely beautiful; Jade is truly a work of art.

The palpitations in his heart increased as his lust for the Edenian rose. His eyes watched every movement she made as the ninja stretched, massaged her shoulders, and rolled her neck. The brown-skinned beauty turned around and faced him, catching the White Lotus member in the middle of his voyeuristic perusal of her magnificent shape.

"Are you going to stand there and just stare, or are you going to join me inside and close the door?" Jade's husky voice questioned the teleporter's motives. "Your manners are lacking, Shaolin." The assassin tilted her head to the side and gave the kombatant a curious look as she did nothing to conceal her nudity.

"The air coming in from the corridor is making me awfully cold, Lao."

Immediately Kung Lao's eyes focused on her chest and mentally noted she, indeed, looked 'cold'.

Realizing the two warriors were silently staring at each other, the razor-hat wielder shook his head to clear his mind of the lascivious fog that clouded it. He quickly entered her bedroom again and shut the door.

Scrubbing his face with his palm, the White Lotus member had to question whether he was in the midst of a dream or under one of Shang Tsung's spells. There was no way in any realm that he, a simple monk, could possibly be standing in the middle of the night in the bedchambers with the most beautiful temptress he's ever laid eyes on. And she's fully nude, waiting on his next move.

Once his eyes locked with Jade's and that canary-eating grin spread across her exquisite face, Kung Lao knew he wasn't leaving her bedroom for the rest of the night.

 _If only I was strong enough to resist temptation and remain in my chambers_ , the teleporter thought sourly.  _Somehow this is all Liu Kang's fault_!

* * *

Mentally I ventured back and forth deciding if I wanted to add an extra fight scene between Jade and Tanya in this chapter to make it more Mortal Kombat-y. I decided not to in the end simply because I suck at writing action scenes. Yes, yes, I know writing the fight scene would give me experience, but you can also chalk it up to plain ole laziness. Oh, well. If you enjoyed this, please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
